No More Hiding
by Eternal Fire
Summary: Clark finally decides that he won't hide any longer...not from the one he cares about. Rating is for future chapters.


Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters in this story.  Smallville is a trademark of WGN and its creators. No More Hiding 

Clark sat in the Torch office trying to help Chloe finish the week's issue.  Since the tornado had hit Smallville, they, for once, had too many stories to choose from and were narrowing down which ones to use.  Clark chanced a look at Chloe to see her amerced in her computer screen, typing away like she always was.

'Chloe, I wish you'd tell me what's bothering you.'

Since the spring formal, Chloe hadn't talked to him much.  Even when they worked together, she just buried herself in her computer and ignored him until he left.  

Clark remembered their conversion after the twister.  She'd told him that it would be better if they just remained good friends, but he could see the words didn't reach her eyes.  Then, after he'd walked away, she'd told Pete exactly what she was feeling.  Chloe didn't know it, but he'd heard every word of their conversation.  

Clark wanted to be honest with her, but he didn't even know how to begin.  When they'd gone to the dance together, he'd had a great time.  She'd looked beautiful in her dress, and he swore that her smile lit up the whole room.  Finally, he thought he got it right, but fate got in his way again.  When he'd heard about the tornadoes, the first thing his mind thought of was Lana; it was just shear instinct.

'Man, I'm such an idiot!'

Clark had beaten himself over the head countless times trying to think of how to make it up to Chloe, but she told him that everything was all right.  The hell it was!  She barely even spoke to him anymore.  What could he do to convince her that he cared deeply about her?  He wanted to let their relationship progress, but she'd saved him the trouble of trying.

"Hey Clark?" Chloe's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?  What's that?" he asked stupidly.

"You've been staring at the same ceiling tile for the last ten minutes."

"Oh…sorry…my mind just went blank."

"I'll be right back; I need to use the ladies' room." Chloe exited the newsroom, and Clark went back to his brooding.

'There's gotta be something I can do.'

It was then that Clark remembered something Lana had said to him a few nights ago.

'You can't hide in this barn forever, Clark.'

He felt like someone had just hit him with a sledgehammer to knock some sense into him.  She was absolutely right; maybe it was time to trust someone with his secret.

"But first things first…" He'd better finish this column, or Chloe would be even more upset with him.

Since no one was around, Clark's fingers blazed across the keyboard at lightning speed; you could almost see smoke rising from the keys.  Suddenly Clark remembered; he'd used Chloe's computer to right half of this the other day; no use in rewriting it over again.

Walking around the desk, he sat down in her chair and cleared out her screensaver.  He hadn't planned on keeping it so he'd sent to the Recycle Bin; if his luck was good, it was still in there.

"Ah hah!"

Opening the icon, he found the file he was looking for, but his eyes widened at what else he saw.  There were about ten other files – pictures to be specific.  Each of them was labeled 'C&C' and then a number.

"That's odd, I don't remember Chloe taking any pictures the last few days."

His curiosity urged him on, and Clark opened the first file.  He nearly gasped; it was a picture of he and Chloe together at the spring formal.  He quickly opened the rest of the photos and saw that they were each shots of them together.  He could see the look of happiness in Chloe's eyes, and it made his heart ache.  Clark felt miserable at that moment; he'd ruin their night together; and he knew it.

"Hey Clark, I grabbed a soda for each of us," Chloe called as she walked back in.  She froze when she saw what he was looking at.

"Clark!  What are doing?" she gasped and rushed over to him.

"Hold it!" He grabbed her hands when she tried to delete the pictures.

"Let go of me!"

"No, why didn't you tell me you had these?" he asked and looked at her intently.  Chloe refused to look him in the eye.

"I'm a reporter; I was taking pictures for the Torch."

"That's a load of crap, and you know it, Chloe.  These are all pictures of us."

"So what's your point?" Clark's expression softened, and he swiveled around to face her directly.

"Why would you want to get rid of these?  Am I that bad a dancer?" She shook her head.

"No, it's not that…it's just that…that…"

"I ruined the whole night," Clark finished for her.

"No, you didn't!" she objected.

"Chloe…" he said softly, "…don't lie to me, just say it, I messed up the night didn't I?"

'Damn right, you did!' her mind screamed.

"I had a great time; we can't blame 'mother nature' for butting in."

"All right, if that's the case, then can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Would you go out with me?"

"Clark, are you serious?" Chloe nearly gawked.

"Course I'm serious.  I promised you a night you wouldn't forget remember?  I always keep my promises."

Chloe became very nervous very quickly.  She couldn't go on a real date with him.  She couldn't – not after what happened the last time.

"Clark, I think it's best if we just remain best friends," she said automatically.  He actually smirked.

"Sorry Chloe, your defenses aren't gonna work this time.  You're a terrible liar." His brown eyes bore into hers and dared her to argue with him.

"I'm serious, Clark."

"No, you're not; you put the same show on for Pete the other day.  I may be dense, but I know how you act."

Chloe went pale; he had her cornered.  She was running out of excuses.

"Clark, please, I just don't think it'd be a good idea." Her heart was screaming at her to take that statement back.

The young Kent stood up to his full height and looked down at the shorter blonde.  He could see how uneasy she was; her bottom lip was almost trembling.

"Chloe…listen to me very carefully…I don't want to hide from you anymore.  I want to be honest with you – no matter what," He reached up and cupped her cheek, "I've taken advantage of you for a long time, and I'm sorry.  Please give me another chance."

She didn't know what to do.  For once, Chloe Sullivan was at a loss for words; she was frozen stiff.  Her heart was thundering inside her chest, and her skin burned where his hand lay against her face.  Was Clark actually asking her to be with him?  Suddenly, a familiar brunette's face popped into her mind.  However, Clark saw the look of uncertainty pass through her eyes.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Think about what?" she countered.

"I'm not deserting you for Lana again."

"How can you be so sure?" Now, this was getting interesting.  Clark lowered his hands and grasped her waist.

"Because I refuse to disappoint you again, Chloe," he said in a determined voice.

"Clark…I…" He quickly cut her off.

"Chloe, if you don't believe me, I'll prove it to you.  There's something that I want to show you."

Taking a step back, Clark blew around the room at hyper speed, catching all the flying papers in the process.  He reappeared in front of Chloe, and her eyes bugged out.

"What just happened?"

"Chloe, you know I always seem to show up where people are in trouble.  I have abilities that other people don't – like moving real fast."

"What else can you do?"

"I'm incredibly strong, and it's nearly impossible for me to be hurt."

"Is that why you're never sick?" she asked.

"You could say that, but my shirt still has the chainsaw marks."

"Chainsaw marks?" Clark knew that he had to go all the way.

"Chloe, when Justin trapped you in the barn, I showed up just after he knocked you out.  He started up a chainsaw and was going to kill you with it.  I stepped in front of it at the last second, and it shattered when it hit me."

"So why haven't you said anything to me before?  Why now?"

"Like I said, Chloe, I can't hide in my barn anymore; I need to trust someone.  My parents know about me, but you're the first person I've told."

"Seriously?" she asked with a big smile.

"Yes, no one else knows about me…" he stopped and looked right into her eyes, "…not even Lana knows." She immediately hugged him.

"Oh Clark, I always knew that there was something special about you."

Chloe felt strong arms encircle her body and wrap her up like a warm blanket.

"Chloe…I want 'us' to have a chance – if you'll give me the opportunity."

Her heart was doing cartwheels inside her chest, and her palms began to sweat.

"I…I…I'd like that, Clark," she said softly.  Bringing up his right hand, he cupped her face once again.

"Then can I give you something?" he asked tenderly and moved closer to her.

"What is it?" Her voice was nearly a whisper as she felt his warm breath on her face.  He brushed her lips and leaned down.

"Consider this an insurance promise," and he brushed their lips together.

Chloe nearly exploded; he was kissing her!  Clark was actually kissing her!  He didn't advance any further, and their lips separated.

"Will that suffice?" and he smiled as she licked her lips.  Chloe clasped his hands and smiled widely.

"For now, but don't get comfortable, Farmboy."

"I always did like a challenge."

Clark pulled her forward and into his arms again.  He swore then and there that he'd do it right this time.  Chloe was too important to him to lose her again.  Now, all he had to do is figure out where to take her on their date.


End file.
